Shota Akita vs Shota Kagamine
by Aririsa
Summary: Nero yang sangat iri akan ke-shota-an Len mulai sangat marah.  Siapa yang tidak marah? Melihat orang yang disukainya ternyata direbut!  Nero pun menyiapkan strategi untuk merebut Neru kembali dan mengalahkan ke-Shota-an Len.  Di lain sisi, Rin…


**Shota Akita V.S Shota Kagamine**

**Chapter 1! Acute Love!**

**Author : **

**Riecchan-ShieruEriine**

**Summary :**

Nero yang sangat iri akan ke-shota-an Len mulai sangat marah.

Siapa yang tidak marah? Melihat orang yang disukainya ternyata direbut!

Nero pun menyiapkan strategi untuk merebut Neru kembali dan mengalahkan ke-Shota-an Len.

Di lain sisi, Rin…

Ingin tau lanjutannya?

Baca doong! XD

RnR okay? :3

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid at Yamaha Crypton

Boukaloid at Yamaha Crypton

Fanmade Vocaloid at Entahlah =w=v

**Genre :**

Humor : 50%

Romance : 10%

Drama : 10%

Dll : 30%

**WARNING :**

OOC? = ="

OC? = ="

Terdapat banyak adegan yang harus disensor XDd

**Rate :**

**T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vocalo-Idol Apartemen<strong>_

_12 Agustus 2011_

"LAGI-LAGI LEN! LAGI-LAGI LEN! BISAKAH SATU HARIPUN TANPA KATA LEN KAGAMINE?"

Nero menendang pantat Kaito si pahlawan pervert (?) seenak jidatnya saking kesalnya pada Len. "Fufufu, Si Baka Maniak Pisang itu tidak kapok ternyata…"

"HOI AKITA NERO! KESAL SIH KESAL! TAPI GA USAH NENDANG PANTAT GUA NAPA?" Kaito pun membalas dengan cara menendang Nero hingga Nero terbang ke neraka ketika Gorgom terbang di angkasa sambil makan Jepmie (?) #Geplaked

Eh, maksud terlempar ke arah ruang tamu yang di sana itu terdapat makhluk kuning pekat (?) yang asyik-asyiknya berkencan dengan Hp kesayangannya.

Siapakah makhluk kuning yang jelas-jelasnya berkencan dengan Hp sambil menyanyikan Triple Baka bersama Azula, putri dari Negara Api (?) tersebut?

JREEENG JREEENG! NENG I NENG I NENG!

Ternyata dia bernama Gorgom! OAO||| #Shoot

Eh, maksud Akita Neru! Sang Baka Princess Ketiga setelah Miku dan Teto! XDDd #Dibakar

BRUAAKKKK!

Ternyata, oh.. Sodara-sodara sekalian, Nero menghantam keras tubuh besi Neru hingga mereka berdua terpental ke luar dan jatuh dari lantai 3! OAO

Sodara-sodara, apa mereka baik-baik saja?

Mari kita lihat adegan selanjutnya. w

Akhirnya mereka selamat karena mendarat di atap tenda biru warung Jepmie (?)

Dan entah mengapa, mereka langsung turun dan memesan 6 mangkuk Jepmie rebus sambil menonton pertandingan bola =w=

Wooowww, ternyata mereka menonton pertandingan bola antara Jepang vs Korea Selatan

Fidio (Sejak kapan Fidio gabung tim Jepang? O.o) mengoper bola ke arah Gouenji (Dan sejak kapan ada Inazuma Eleven di Vocaloid? OAO)

Lalu Gouenji menendangnya ke arah gawang Korsel

Dan…

GOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL! XDDDDD

#Plakk Duaakkk Gumplang Pyaaarr Gedeblukkkk Meoooooong (?)

Ohohoho, maaf sodara-sodara sekalian XD

Yang bener begini,

Nero menghantam tubuh Neru hingga mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan ke lantai dengan posisi Nero di atas tubuh Neru.

". . ." Neru hanya bisa blushing berat dan diam terpaku.

". . . (Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Aku dan Neru sedekat ini?" Apalagi Nero, yang nota bene sangat menyukai Neru.

"Nero, cepat berdiri sebelum kau kubunuh…" Akhirnya Neru mengeluarkan aumannya (?)

"Eh, maaf Neru Sayang,.." Dengan muka inosennya, Nero keceplosan memanggil Neru 'sayang'

"! APA MAKSUDMU, NERO?"

Nero yang keceplosan, segera berdiri dan bersiap ancang-ancang untuk lari ke Negara Udara untuk bertemu Aang (?) #Plakk

Maksud, kabur menghindari 'kegiatan belajar mengajar' bersama Neru.

"Baka Nero…"

Oh no!

Nero tidak bisa lari, dia sudah terjebak oleh aura-aura setan yang dikeluarkan Neru OAO

NERO! AYO LARI NERO! LARIIII! QwQ (Nero : = =" Ga usah maksa orang nape?)

"A-ampun…."

**~~~Adegan Disensor~~~**

NB : Don't Try it at Home XD

* * *

><p>"Aduh… Punggungku encok QwQ" Nero meringis kesakitan sambil memijat-mijat punggungnya.<p>

"Mangkanya, jangan macem-macem ama ane!" Neru menampar punggung Nero dengan sangat keras,

PLAAAAKKKKK!

"ADOOOOHHH! PUNGGUNG ANEE! ENCOOOOOOKKK! TAT||" Nero pun jatuh ke lantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Ckckckck… Busyet dah, muda-muda kok udah encok-an = =

Kurasa, malaikat pencabut nyawa akan segera mengajak Nero jalan-jalan bareng Mpok Nori #Geplaked

"Inna Innalahi… (Sejak kapan Neru agamanya Islam? OAO||" Neru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari kembali asyik FB-an.

"Woy! Emangnya gua udah tewas apaa? = =" Nero pun protes ke Neru

"Kurasa begitu.. ini pasti ulah Gorgom!" Neru mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat (?)

"= =;; Fail Epic…"

"…"

"…."

"Neru, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.." Nero membuka pembicaran setelah 3 abad (?) hanya diam-diaman.

"Mau nanya apa?" Neru mengehentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Nero.

"Aku dengan Len.. Lebih imut mana? XDa" dengan nada sok pamer-pamerin keimutan, Nero naik ke atas meja dan bergaya ala Power Rangers #Geplaked

"Len Kagamine lah.. Diakan imut… Dia itu…" Neru tersenyum mistis

"Len kenapa? O.o (LEN MULU! LEN MULU! PADAHAL UDAH JELAS-JELAS GUALAH YANG PALING IMUT SEDUNIAA! *KeGeeRan lu -A-* = =)" Nero turun dari meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Neru saking penasarannya.

"Len itu terlalu imut untuk aku sukai… ^^"

/JLEB!/

"Oohh…" Hati Nero pecah berkeping-keping. Dia tidak menyangka, gadis maniak Hp macam Neru menyukai laki-laki maniak pisang macam Len.

"Uuh.. Aku ini, sangat menyukai Len… Dan menurut kabar burung yang tersebar, len juga menyukaiku. Meskipun belum jelas kabarnya, aku sangaaat senang." Neru memeluk dirinya sendiri dan terus memuji Len.

". . . (Neru suka Len toh…) . . ." Nero hanya terpaku diam.

"Nero?" Neru memperhatikan Nero yang dari tadi diam.

"Semoga semuanya benar. Neru…" Nero tersenyum pahit menahan kekecewaan.

"Iya, doakan aku ya.. ^^" Nero beranjak menjauhi Neru.

"^^;" Nero pergi dari ruang tamu.

". . ." Nero melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

Klek!

Nero membuka pintu, masuk, kemudian menutup (baca : membanting) pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Neru…" Nero merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan membayangkan Neru.

". .. Ternyata kau sudah memiliki pujaan hati.. Len Kagamine…" Nero memejamkan matanya

"Aku membenci anak itu…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halaman Belakang<strong>_

"Riiiiiiiiiiinnn-chaaaaaan!" dengan nada manja, Len memanggil nama Rin dan mengitari Rin.

"Daleem (sejak kapan Rin bisa bahasa jawa? O.o)… Ada apa?" Rin hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Len berubah menjadi wajah bejad. =w=v

"Rincchan…" Rin mundur 5 langkah. "I-iya?"

"Rin.. Maukah kau…" Len membanting tubuh Rin ke arah sofa dan menduduki tubuh Rin.

"M-mau apa?" Rin mulai ketakutan.

"Maukah kau… kita melakukan Hentai? ^=^" Len memainkan pita baju Rin.

"A-Apa?" Akhirnya Rin hanya pasrah.

Perlahan-lahan Len membuka baju Rin **-STOP!-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rie : WOY! INI FICT RATE T! NO RATE M! NO RAPE! NO HENTAI! OAO|||||<strong>

**Nero : = = Siapa yang ngetik? Kan lu yang ngetik, jadi lu yang salah = =|||**

**Rie : O iye ye XDa  
><strong>

**Nero : GUMPLAAANGG! = =v**

**Rie : EPIC! XD**

* * *

><p>Maaf sodara-sodara sekalian XD<p>

Adegan di atas salah XD

Yang bener, begini :

Lalu, Len memeluk Rin dengan manjanya.

"Rincchan, buatin aku Banana Split dong… QwQ Aku lapppppeerrrrr….

Rincchan kan sayang Len. Len juga sayang Rincchan…" Pinta Len dengan nada manja

"Iya-iya… Aku bikinin, yang penting lepasin aku…" Len segera melepaskan Rin.

"Arigatou, Rincchan…" Len tersenyum lebar penuh kegirangan.

"Douita, Len …" Rin pergi ke dapur.

" . . . (Aku jadi tambah suka ma Rincchan deh,) ^^" Len hanya tersenyum-senyum.

". . . Apakah Len suka ma aku ya? O.o Kok tumben manggil aku pake embel-embel 'chan'. . ." Rin memotong-motong pisang dengan tidak semangatnya.

"Huft, aq jadi pengen makan Jepmie…" Akhirnya, Rin memanggil Gorgom dan menyuruhnya memesankan 3 mangkuk Jepmie rebus.

"Gom, pesenin gua 3 mangkuk Jepmie rebus ye?" Titah Rin sambil mencampurkan adonan cokelat cair.

"og og or og om or go po mo *trans : baik Tuan Putri, Titah tuan akan segera hamba laksanakan." Gorgom pun terbang ke angkasa dan mencari warung tenda biru Jepmie.

Back to the story,

"Padahal… Aq udah suka ma Nero-kun…" Akhirnya Rin selesai membuat Banana Split.

"Nero.." Rin tersenyum gaje.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu dulu,,, Waktu kita kenalan pertama kali. Kau sangat lucu… Ahahahaha…" Rin tertawa pelan.

* * *

><p>== Flash Back Mode : On ==<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vocalo-Idol Studio<strong>_

_3 Maret 2008_

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Nero Akita desu. Yamaha Crypton City kara kimashita. Yoroshiku, onegai shimasu ^^" Nero menjungkir balikkan badannya (?) #Geplaked

Maksud, membungkukkan badannya XD

"Minna, Nero adalah salah satu murid yang kupilih untuk bergabung dengan Vocalo-Idol Fantasy. Dia akan menjadi penyanyi hebat." Master mengelus kepala Nero.

"Aaah, masa sih?" Nero tampak gila (?)

"Iya, suaramu yang shota ditambah penampilanmu yang shota dan rambutmu yang warnanya kuning duren (?) pasti bisa mengangkat pamormu."

"Ooo… Btw, siapa partnerku?" Tanya Nero.

"Partnermu.. Adalah… GORGOM! 8D *Dibantai Nero* maksudku, Neru Akita. ^^"

Sementara itu…

"ULULULULU! HIDUP KERANG AJAIB! TERNYATA ADA ANAK BARU YANG AKAN MENGALAHKAN KE-SHOTA-ANKUUUU!" Tiba-tiba Len berteriak dengan sangat keraaaas dan hampir membuat semuanya budeeeeeekkkk! OAO

"LEN! TERIAK SIH TERIAK! TAPI GA USAH GINI JUGA KALIIII!" Si Mizki marah-marah dan menendang Len hingga ke Negara Air (?) hingga bertemu Katara (?) XD

"== Fail Epic," Nero dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweat dropped.

"Heh? Partnerku Nero? O.o" Akhirnya Neru datang juga!

Dia tampak bingung karena Jepmie-nya dihabiskan oleh Luka.

"Hehehe, salam kenal… Neru-Chan.. ^^" Nero mengajak Neru berciuman *Digampar* maksud, berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal juga… Nero-Kun…"

". . . Aku janji… AKU AKAN MENJADI PARTNER NERU YANG BAIIIIIKKK DAN AKU, AKITA NERO… YAITU COWOK TERIMUT SEDUNIA AKAN MENGALAHKAN KEIMUTAN KAGAMINE LEEEEEEENNNNN! ALIAS BAKA PISAAAAANG!" Dengan pede, GeeRnya, ke-inosen-nya…

Nero berteriak menggunakan 1000 Toa dari lantai 3 yang mengakibatkan Crypton City gempa berkekuatan 10,10 SR dan Crypton City lenyap dari muka bumi ini OAO|||||| *Nero : Lebay amat. Cuma teriak-teriak kok bisa bikin kiamat = ="*|

"== B-baka…" Rintih Neru di tengah ajalnya (?)

* * *

><p>==Flash Back Mode : Off==<p>

* * *

><p>". . . . Rincchan . . ." Ternyata Len mengintai Rin di pintu dapur.<p>

"Ternyata Rincchan suka pada Baka Nero ya…"

/JLEEB!/

Len memegangi dadanya.

Sakit rasanya.

Mengetahui sesuatu yang harusnya Len tidak mau tau itu.

"Ukh, biarin sajalah. Yang penting, Rincchan bahagia." Len tersenyum, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Leenn! Banana Splitnya sudah siaap!"

"Lenyykyun,,, Ukh.. kenapa kau imut sekali w" Neru terus memuji-muji Len.

"Neru?" Len yang kebetulan melewati ruang tamu mendengar kata-kata Neru.

"E-eh? Le-Len?" Neru terperanjat kaget.

"Ahaahah, terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^" Len hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ahahah… ^^" Len kembali murung.

". . . (Tunggu dulu, Neru kan suka ma gua. Coba, gua ajak dia jadian. Gua mau bikin si Rincchan cemburu dan menyukaiku XD) . . ."

"Len? Kenapa kau murung?" Dengan wajah serba bingung, Neru memperhatikan wajah Len.

"Eh ano.. Neru… Aku suka kamu…" Len berlutut dan mencium tangan Neru.

"! (Apakah aku bermimpi? O.o) !" Saking kaget campur senangnya, Neru menjatuhkan Hpnya.

"Jadi,… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Nerucchan?" Neru terdiam. Lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mau kok…"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**A/N**

Rie : Ohohoho! XD

Akhirnya Rie mengeluarkan Fict baru XD

Nero : = = Lalu bagaimana dengan fictmu yang ''It is an owari of the Butterflies's Life", "Aku no Yuki", "Last Song, Good Bye!" = =a

Rie : -3- Kapan2 aja ye?

Nero : *sweatdropped* Madesulah m_ _m

Rie : XD Ohohoh… karna saking sukanya dengan pairing Nero x Neru, Rie masukin ke fict ku. Dengan membentuk cinta segi empat. XDd

Neru : Siapa aja? O.o

Rie : Nero x Neru x Len x Rin x Nero x Neru x Len x Rin x Nero x Neru x Len x Rin #Disumpel pake kain kafan

Nero : udah stop! Kalo diterusin ni A/N ga bakal selesai-selesai and bikin bingung! = =''

Rie : XD Ohohoho… Okay, SeeU (?) On Chapter depan! #melambai-lambaikan tangan layaknya artis

All – Rie : *muntah di tempat

Rie : Jahat T3T #Pundung di pojokan paling pojok yang paling pojok banget dari semua jenis pojokan paling pojok yang paling pojok yang ada di dunia (?)


End file.
